


Raining Snot

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Challenge entry at SSD.  Use one or all of the following words in a drabble to a short story: Umbrella, Elephant, Friend.  I went for broke.Completed: 9-21-08





	Raining Snot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **SSD Random Word Prompt #1**     

 _______  

 

"I mean it was raining snot!" 

"Ja-aack." 

"Those _Horton Hears a Who_ people were constantly spraying us with snot during that chat and unfortunately I forgot to pack an umbrella.  Besides, I didn’t get the vibe they liked us when the head elephant man blew his snout at us." 

"Jack!"   

"What?  You were there too."   

"Jack, you need to at least show a modicum of respect with these people." 

"Daniel, it was bad.  It got everywhere." 

"Okay.  One, it wasn't snot.  Two, those weren't snouts.  Three, these people aren't related to elephants.  They're highly sensitive to arid climates.  That tube on their face is a built-in humidifier keeping the air around them moist by ejecting a constant spray.  Four, what the head spokesman actually said was "welcome friends," but to keep his mouth from drying out his words were first transmitted through that humidifier system, which caused it to echo and increase in volume.  And five, the result was what you heard that you just referred to as 'blowing his snout'.   

"…Well why didn't you just say so before?" 

"I was, uh…um…" 

"Daniel?" 

"I was busy wiping the excessive liquid off my glasses and uh, my face." 

_Ha!  Knew it!_

 ____ 

END


End file.
